ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Startrekstuntman
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 01:48, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Stephen Pisani's picture In terms of using Pisani's picture that you uploaded, merely stamping a "fairuse" picture on it is not sufficient, unfortunately. For pictures of people like that one, that appears to be a promotional photograph, we actually need to have the permission of the copyright holder to actually use that. Just to inform you, -- Sulfur 01:48, 30 July 2007 (UTC) : More importantly, as this may be a variable Sulfur isn't considering, are you Stephen Pisani? --Alan 01:57, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Will the real Stephen Pisani please stand up? Thank you for the info about the fair use/copyrights... I have updated the picture page with the info, as Alan is correct, I am Stephen Pisani and this is my own picture. :Well, let me re-welcome you. It's always nice to see people involved in the production stopping by the site and getting involved. And thanks for expanding the copyright notice on the picture. It's mostly a CYA measure (as I'm sure that you can understand, seeing that we fall into a nice gray area with respect to the entire franchise...) so it means that a bit of pedantry is required at times (unfortunately). Again, welcome, and hope that you find it interesting enough to drop by now and then. -- Sulfur 02:10, 30 July 2007 (UTC)